


What If

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: How can she just act like nothing happened between us and then do things to just keep reminding me she’s still around?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	What If

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LionLadyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “How can she just act like nothing happened between us and then do things to just keep reminding me she’s still around”
> 
> Happy Valentines Day, love! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> And thank you so much to [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster) and [dreamsofdramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione) for hosting! I had a lot of fun contributing! 
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Draco paced the room. He was agitated. How dare she! Just disappear on him, leaving him to wake up alone in that hotel room and then constantly remind him that she was still in his life. Act as if nothing had happened between them although it was so much that  _ did _ . As if she couldn't stand that it was _ him _ she'd spent the night with. As if she hadn't been screaming  _ his _ name. As if it hadn't been  _ him _ who brought her to oblivion and back. As if the night never happened at all.

When she crossed the hall in front of his office, she inclined her head as if they were mere acquaintances. She politely passed him the sugar when they ended up being together in the small tea kitchen. She was civil when they were in the same meeting, but she never showed that she remembered their night as well and kept acting as if nothing had ever happened between them. 

It was infuriating. When Draco planned his day to spend as much time as possible in the archives to stop himself from running into her, she would sit at one of the research tables already. Greeting him with a curd nod, not even really looking up from her work. When he came in extra early to prevent meeting her in the atrium she would step out of one of the countless fireplaces almost the same second as he did. 

A week passed like this and Draco slowly felt like he was losing his mind. How could she still just act like nothing had happened between them and then do all the things she was doing, reminding him she was still around? 

Already in a bad mood he roughly opened the door to his office, stopping dead in his tracks as he found Granger sitting in one of his guest chairs. 

“I can’t do this anymore.“ She blurted the moment he’d closed the door behind him. “I know this was likely just a one night stand to you, but I can’t keep seeing you every day, asking myself  _ what if? _ “

Draco stared at her in disbelief. She...what? And then instinct took over. With three long strides he was next to her, pulling her to her feet, leaning in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/feelingofthesea)!


End file.
